The first day of Scorpius Malfoy
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time in his life. But since the war his family haven't been exactly popular... And as the cherry on the cake he meets the children of his father's former enemies on the train.


On Platform 9 ¾ a family stood, waiting for their only child to climb on the Hogwarts Express for the first time in forever. Their names were Draco, Astoria and Scorpius Malfoy.

Draco and Scorpius were extremely look-alike. Scorpius were a copy of his father when he was eleven, with pale skin, grey eyes and well-styled pale blonde hair. Astoria had brown hair and a little bit darker skin and joked about that if she wasn't so sure she had given birth to the boy, she wouldn't know he was hers.

She hugged her son, who hugged her back.  
"Be good, Scorpius. We'll miss you so much!."  
Scorpius smiled.  
"I promise mother."

Astoria let go of Scorpius and instead his father hugged him.  
"Make us proud now, Scorpius. And remember that if someone tries to be mean to you, act like you don't care and they will probably leave you alone. If they don't, tell us or a teacher. Professor McGonagall has never accepted bullying."

When they let go his parents smiled against him. But suddenly his Draco saw something and his smile became slightly smaller. When Astoria saw this she placed an arm around his shoulders and whispered something Scorpius couldn't hear.

He turned around and saw two families come against them. The most of them were red-heads, but some of them had black hair and brown. It was the Weasley and Potter-families. The parents didn't seem to think about them, but some of the children gave him a poisonous look.  
He turned back to his parents. He knew many people didn't like him because he was a Malfoy. They didn't saw Scorpius, the young boy whose parents never said anything bad about muggles or muggle-borns and who hadn't even been born when the Dark Lord was alive, they saw Scorpius Malfoy, the heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy which father had been a Death-eater and tried to kill Albus Dumbledore.

Draco kneeled in front of his son.  
"Scorpius, probably you won't be very popular on Hogwarts, since you are a Malfoy, and you know we aren't much liked now more. But please, try not to get any enemies, especially not with the Potters and the Weasleys."  
"But father, grandfather says they are blood-traitors."  
Astoria looked him in the eyes.  
"Don't listen to your grandfather. You knows he still would like the Dark Lord in power. We don't says you need to be best friends with them, but try to not be their enemy, at least."  
Scorpius nodded.  
"I promise mother, father."

They gave him a last big hug.  
"We love you so much, son. Write as soon you as possible. But now you have to get on the train, so it won't leave without you."

Scorpius waved, told them good bye and stepped aboard of the train with his trunk and his owl Moonstone.

He felt the other students' gazes at him, cold and angry ones, but took a deep breath and held up his calm and neutral face. He found an empty compartment and settled down. Scorpius took up a book he was reading, a muggle-fiction named Lord of the Rings, and began to read.

After a while he heard voices outside and the door was opened.  
"Here, Al. This is the only empt…" the red-haired girl saw him. "Oh, sorry."  
He placed the book beside him and gave her a smile.

"Oh, no problems." He recognized her as a Weasley. Or a Potter. It was hard to tell.  
"Come on Rose, you are filling the whole corridor." A boy's voice complained. He pushed in besides her. A black haired boy. A Potter. Albus Potter, most likely, since he was very look-alike with his father. And the girl was apparently Rose Weasley.

"Albu…" Rose didn't succeed to finish his name before he saw Scorpius. He became quiet. He saw that both of them now recognized him. He closed his eyes for a second before smiling at them. He had promised his parents not to make enemies, and he always held his promises.

"Good day." He said and offered his right hand. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."  
They looked unsure at him, confused.  
"We knows who you are." Rose Weasley said. She didn't take notice of his hand. Albus Potter on the other hand took a deep breath and took it.  
"Hello. I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."  
He smiled at them again, trying to look nice.  
"Yes, I knows who you are too. Father is often talking about your parents."

Both looked defensive.  
"And…?" Rose dared him, sure that it can't be anything good if it comes from Draco Malfoy.  
"He told me your mother Hermione was the most brilliant in their year and that he's owe them his life. I didn't even know Mrs Weasley was a mud… muggleborn before grandfather told me. "

They looked shocked. Like they didn't believe him. But he guessed that they didn't really had any reason to do. They turned around and held a whispering conversation between them. Scorpius acted like he didn't hear every word, but he had really good ears.

"He seems nice." (Albus)  
"But he's a Malfoy. You can't trust them!" (Rose)  
"He stopped himself from saying _that word_." (Albus)  
"But he was on his way to say it!" (Rose)  
"It would be rude to leave now. Dad told us to behave." (Albus)  
"Oh, fine." (Rose growled)

They turned back to him and Albus asked if they could sit here, since everything is full.  
"Sure." He answered casually. But added a low and bitter: "It's not like I have any friends to sit with anyway." He sure didn't mean to them to hear that, but they did, and strangely enough Rose found out that she actually felt a little bad for the young pure-blood. It wouldn't be surprising if he never had any real friends since his family is hated in the most part of the wizarding-world by now.

"Soooo…." Albus said after some moments of uncomfortable silence. "I guess you wants to be in Slytherin?"  
Scorpius were grateful for him to say something.  
"Actually, it doesn't matter so much. Any House would be fine. Slytherin would be great, it is family-tradition after all – great-uncle Sirius is the only one I know who wasn't Slytherin – but I takes what I get. But I'm a bit worried about what my parents would say if I didn't became a Slytherin."

"Really? I would have guessed all you Malfoys are eager to get into that House." Rose asked. Scorpius just shrugged and asked them which house they would prefer. He already knew the answer, Gryffindor of course, but it wasn't polite to just suppose without asking. But before they could answer the candy trolley showed up.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the trolley witch asked. All of them turned to the trolley and looked adoring at the candy.  
"A bit of everything." Albus said and Scorpius agreed. Rose didn't take really so much, but she also bought a lot of candy. The trolley lady smiled gently and said that Albus was exactly like his dad right now.

Soon they all sat down, eating candy and the chat were going on easier. He was right about the cousins, both wanted to be in Gryffindor. Albus had said, before he realized it, that he could take any House except Slytherin. Then he excused himself quite many times before Scorpius assured him that he didn't took it bad.

The train-trip went on smoothly until Albus big brother James showed up. He looked inside the compartment and smiled when he saw his family. He stepped inside and froze when he saw who they were talking to. With smiles on their faces.

"Are you bloody insane, you two?! Are you fraternizing with a _Malfoy?!_ " he nearly yelled. Scorpius recognized him as the one with the most deadly gazes on the platform. He wanted to hide his face in his hands, but succeeded to hold up a neutral face, just as father told him.

"James!" Albus shouted angrily back. "Don't talk about Scorpius like that! He's good!" Scorpius frowned, surprised but happy. No one except his parents and the other heirs to dark wizards had ever defeated him, and really not the children of the heroes in the Second Wizarding War. James seemed taken back.

"What? Are you defeating the heir of the darkest wizard-family in the world?!"  
"Yes, he are, James Sirius Potter. And I am too. Scorpius is a really nice person!" Rose shouted to him. James didn't seem like he knew what to do and Scorpius felt even happier. Rose too!  
"But he's a _Malfoy_! They're evil!" He protested.  
"He's not! So go back to your dumb friends and plan your next prank or which girls you are going to seduce next time instead and leave him alone!" Albus said.

James stared at him, shouted annoyed and run outside. Scorpius looked after him.  
"Sorry about my brother. He's an idiot." Albus excused his brother.

Scorpius blinked. "No problems. I'm used. People are tending to not be so fond of us Malfoys. But… thank you for standing up for me. No one except my family and their friends ever done that."  
Rose smiled kindly at him.  
"It's nothing. You're our friend, and friend helps each other."  
Scorpius smiled widely and they smiled back. He hadn't been sure that he should be able to make any other friends than the kids of old death-eaters and blood-purists. And here he was, suddenly friends with two of the kids of the Golden Trio, even if one of their siblings seemed to hate him. His parents would be happy.

Soon the conversation were up again and the train arrived soon at Hogsmeade Station. When they came out of the train they heard a call:  
"Firs' years, firs' years here!" and a gigantic man appeared. Albus and Rose smiled widely.  
"Hagrid!" they shouted and the man smiled when he saw them. He hugged them both.

"Al, Rose. Welcome to Hogwarts." Then he looked at Scorpius who stood beside Albus. "A M-malfoy?" he stuttered, shocked. Rose smiled and grabbed Scorpius arm.

"Hagrid, this is Scorpius Malfoy, son to Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Scorp, this is Hagrid." Scorpius offered his hand and after a moment of hesitate Hagrid took it and shake it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Hagrid." Scorpius said. "Father asked me to ask you for forgiveness for Buckbeak. I don't know what or who that is, but I know it would mean so much to him."  
Hagrid looked surprised again.  
"Draco Malfoy asks for forgiveness? Oh my. Well, I guess you can tell him that it's all forgot and forgiven."

Scorpius smiled gratefully. He didn't know how he should have been able to tell his father if Hagrid hadn't forgiven him. He knew Draco felt very bad about everything he did wrong during his time on Hogwarts and during the war, even if he never had gotten Scorpius into the details.  
"Thank you, Mr Hagrid. It means so much to him."

Hagrid shook his head, still shocked but glad that Draco seemed to have changed and took the first-classes so the boats. Four in each boat, he told them. Scorpius, Rose, Albus and a girl climbed aboard one and they was on their way toward the Hogwarts Castle.

"Why are you always so polite, Scorp?" Rose asked. "You did call Hagrid mister! And why does you always say father instead of dad?"  
Scorpius shrugged.  
"When you comes from one of the most hated families in the world it is very important to have good behaviours, if you will have any chance. And the House of Malfoy is most likely just that. And anyway, say what you want about my family, but it has always been very important with etiquette. We're all very educated and well-mannered. I can talk French, Italian and Arabian besides English and dance waltz. I can also count up exactly how you are going to set the table during dinners with friends or dinner with royalty. And why I call my father father, well, I tried to call him dad once, but I could see he didn't like it even if he didn't say anything and it felt strange to say it. And father always calls grandfather for father, so I guess it's kind of tradition."

Everyone in the boat stared at him. Okay, maybe he hadn't need to count up all that, but it was too late to change anything now. The new girl winced.  
"Wait. Are you _Scorpius Malfoy_?" she asked. Scorpius sighed. Were they going to get through this once again? Were everyone going to react like that? He nodded and offered his hand.  
"A pleasure to meet you, miss…?" Sometime it _was_ tiresome, always have to be polite, but he knew things just should only get worse if he wasn't.  
"Tasha. Tasha de la Rosa. Sorry, I was just surprised. I always has heard about your family as the worst wizards in the world, but you don't seems like that."

Scorpius gave her a charming smile.  
"Thank you. They" he nodded against Albus and Rose. "are Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Which House does you think you are going to be in, then?"  
"I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

They talked a bit more, but when they saw the lights from the castle they went quiet, looking at the beautiful sight in front of them.

When they arrived they was shown by Hagrid into the castle and then he left over to Professor Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor and Deputy Headmaster. Also Albus godfather.  
He told them about the Houses and House Points and then led them into the Great Hall where they should be sorted. The Sorting Hat Draco had told Scorpius about were actually singing! When it was finished Professor Longbottom began to talk.

"If you wait here, please, I will call your names and you will come up here and be sorted." He explained and began.

"Abercrombie, Dan."  
"SLYTERHIN!" the hat shouted.  
An applause.

Bollock, Beatrice."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
An applause.

And it continued. When professor Longbottom called out "Malfoy, Scorpius.", even if he seemed to have a bit hard to say Scorpius last name, it became totally quiet. Even the teachers stretched their backs to see the son of Draco Malfoy be sorted. He took a deep breath, and after he got encouraging gazes from his friends he walked upon the scene. He held his neutral face, but inside he was extremely nervous.

 _\- Another Malfoy. I must say I never really likes to sort your family._ He heard into his head. It was the hat.  
 _\- You read my thoughts?  
\- Of course, boy. How else am I supposed to sort you?  
\- Never thought about that.  
\- I see you are a bit different from your ancestors. Without doubt, you have their determination and courage, but I also sees that you aren't ruthless as the most of the Malfoys and Blacks.  
\- My father isn't ruthless!  
\- Maybe not anymore. But he absolutely was, before. And as the most Slytherins, when it comes to protect those he loves, like you and your mother, he _is _ruthless. But that's often a good thing. But I can see in your mind that he's changed. Good. You are determined, as I said, like a true Slytherin. But you has a Gryffindor's courage, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. You're also highly intelligent and loves books.  
\- Thank you. And I know I love books, nobody has to tell me that.  
\- Hm hm. Do you want me to sort you or not?  
\- Oh, sorry. Continue, Mr Hat.  
\- Mr Hat. I like that. No one ever pays me respect. Especially not those Marauders. And _especially _not the "good" one, Lupin.  
\- Lupin? The Marauders? That was ages ago! That's the generation of our grandparents!  
\- I know that, thank you so much. Now, let us go on with the sorting. You knows what you want, and that is Slytherin, and you are daring, which is Gryffindor. But you don't seek danger for dangers sake, which many Gryffindors do. I don't think you are a Gryffindor, even if you has many of their talents. But, Slytherins and Gryffindors are quite the same, what people might say. You are patient and kind, which is Hufflepuff, but you aren't enough modest for that House.  
\- What a surprise. I – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - aren't a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. I could never guess!  
\- I am only doing my job. No need to be like that. You are the hardest one to sort since… well, I'm not quite sure. For a long time. Now it is Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Which would you prefer?  
\- I don't know. I know my parents would be so proud if I was a Slytherin, and then I could show not all Slytherins are bad, but it would also be great to show that not all Malfoys are Slytherins. Take the one you think is best.  
\- Very well. Then it's best it be…  
_"RAVENCLAW!"

The silence were deafening. A Malfoy who wasn't Slytherin? And not any Malfoy. Draco's son and Lucius son's on. Scorpius bowed his head. No one seemed to know how they should react. He had been up there in nearly ten minutes and the teachers had started to look worried, and now he was the first Malfoy ever in Ravenclaw.

Scorpius waited for a moment, but it didn't seem to be any applause so he began to slowly walk to the Ravenclaw-table. Suddenly a shout was heard:  
"I knew you weren't bad, Scorp!" It was Rose. Her shout seemed to wake up everyone, and all students broke out in applause. Not as loudly as the others, but it was still something.

Scorpius gave her a grateful smile and sat down. The others greeted him, still a bit suspicious, but they were the smart House and knew not to judging a book about its cover.

The sorting went on. When it was Albus turn the hall went silent again, as always when a Potter or Weasley should be sorted. No one knew why, since they all ended up in Gryffindor, but it was kind of a tradition.

"Potter, Albus." Professor Longbottom said. Albus looked nervous, but walked confident up on the scene and sat down. The hat were placed on his head. This took a while, just as with Scorpius, and everyone were surprised since they – again, just as with Scorpius – had expected the hat to yell out Gryffindor (or Slytherin in Scorpius' case) before it even touched his head, like it had with James on his sorting.

When the hat suddenly yelled out Albus' House everyone were shocked again. It didn't say Gryffindor, but "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus' green eyes went wide and he paled. James stood abruptly up.

"My brother? A Slytherin? It is bad enough that Malfoy didn't became a Slytherin, but _my brother in Slytherin?_ Headmistress, that hat must be broken!"  
McGonagall's eyes sparkled angry and she stood up.  
"Mr. Potter, I assure you the Sorting Hat works perfectly fine. Now sit down, Potter, or I'll give you the earliest detention since your grandfather and his Marauder-friends' time here."

James glared at her and sat down, but still looking upset.

The great hall began to applause, but just as with Scorpius they hesitated. This was so weird. Albus swallowed and walked down to the Slytherin-table. They looked curious at him. Some didn't look very kind, like Nott and Zabini. Scorpius knew them, their parents knew his father and they visited Malfoy Manor on dinner sometimes. Just as the Malfoys their families weren't very popular after the war. Others seemed a little more positive about having Harry Potter's youngest son in their House. He would have to speak with Nott and Zabini. They listened at him since his parents still were more powerful than theirs and he wanted Albus to have a great time at Hogwarts.

When it was Rose's turn the attention was turned to her, of course.  
"Weasley, Rose."

This time it didn't took as long time, but it still was surprisingly long time. And when the Sorting Hat didn't say Gryffindor again… well, some people – including James – really wondered if the Hat still was working.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

But she got a big applause. Even if it was surprising she wasn't Gryffindor, especially since she was both brave and daring, it wasn't like a Potter in Slytherin or a Malfoy outside Slytherin. She smiled and waved, happy to be in the House of the loyal and kind. And she knew Hufflepuffs wasn't weak as some thought. Just listen to what Uncle Harry used to tell them about Cedric Diggory, in his tales from the Triwizard Tournament. They were as brave as the Gryffindors, they just didn't boast about it like the Gryffindors did.

The dinner was very good and Scorpius, Albus and Rose all enjoyed it as soon it seemed like their House-mates accepted them. Well, Rose never had any problems. Albus did, many didn't like a Potter in Slytherin, but there were many enough who accepted him to make it comfortable and for Scorpius, the Ravenclaws were absolutely suspicious, and sure should they be a long time before he could prove he belonged, but when they saw that he was as intelligent as them and were a very good conversationalist they began to like him. And he could also enjoy the dinner.

"So, Scorpius. How are your parents going to react when you aren't a Slytherin?" another Ravenclaw, a second-class named Danielle, asked.  
Scorpius frowned.  
"I hopes they will take it good. They said they would be proud if I was a Slytherin, but they didn't say anything about if I wasn't. I don't think they will disown be, at least. But grandfather probably won't be too happy. I don't know how I will tell them, though."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will understand." A third-class assured him. He just nodded. He was the first since Sirius Black not to be in Slytherin, and great-uncle Sirius actually _had_ been disowned.

It wasn't really the same thing since his parents didn't really love him as Scorpius' did, and they were all crazy blood-purists except Sirius, which only grandfather Lucius were now. Grandmother Narcissa still thought pure-bloods were better than muggle-borns, but at least she didn't say mudblood and accepted him to have non-pure-blood-friends now. And his parents weren't blood-purists at all anymore. Well, his mother had never been, but his father lost his belief in that during the war. He had never told Scorpius exactly why, thought.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius waved to each other when they left the Great Hall later that night, and promised each other to meet tomorrow. They all got friends in their own houses, but they became the best of friends. Scorpius wrote a letter to his parents to tell them, and were really nervous when the answer came next day, but he didn't need to.

" _Dear Scorpius."_ The letter read.  
 _"Your mother are so proud of you for being in Ravenclaw, and so am I, even if I had preferred if you followed the tradition and became a Slytherin. But don't worry, what we care about most is you being happy, and if you feels good in Ravenclaw we're happy for you to be there. In your letter it sounded like you were worried about us disowning you. We could never do that, my beloved boy, I hope you knows that. You means everything to us. And you not being a Slytherin will not change that. Make us proud in the House of the Intelligent now, son._

 _I read that you are friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. That is great! I'm so glad you don't repeat my mistakes from school. I hopes everyone else treats you well?  
Your mother want me to say that she is so proud of you all for overcome the hostility between our families and become friends. Tell them that._

 _And for when that time comes; remember one thing. When you fancy someone, it doesn't work to be mean and a "bad boy" to them. Believe me. Treat them well, like a princess, and be a gentleman as we learned you and everything will work out fine. But, I hope you always are a gentleman, not only when you fancies someone._

 _Your grandfather is a bit upset about you not being a Slytherin and being friends with a Potter and a Weasley, but don't worry, he still loves you. Your grandmother takes it surprisingly well. They will come over it, both of them._

 _Now I have to get to work and so does Astoria. We already miss you so much. See you in Christmas!_

 _Love, father."_

When Scorpius got this letter he smiled with his whole face. But what happened after the new Golden Trio's first day at Hogwarts is another story.

 _Le Fin_.


End file.
